Y se sintió caer
by Zeny
Summary: "Y luego lo vio, y se vieron, y tuvo sus labios muy cerca de su oído. Se olvidó de las chicas y del alcohol y se preguntó, brevemente, si el amor estaba en el aire y si podía beberse el azul brillante de esos ojos." /MenCharaMen/ ONE-SHOT


**Y se sintió caer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Las cosas fueron así._

 _Lo vio, se acercó y se lo comió._

 _Bueno, no tan cortante. No tan tajante._

 _Hay que intentar contar la historia desde el principio._

 _Una vez más._

 _Llegó, lo vio, bailó, se acercó y se lo comió._

 _¿Por qué sigue usando esa palabra? Lo que hicieron difícilmente le dejó alimentado. Al contrario, se quedó con el antojo en la punta de la lengua y al final no pasó más nada porque él se fue._

 _Debería de verdad intentar contar mejor la historia._

 _Todo pasó en la noche, en la disco, con muchas luces, y bum bum bum, y alcohol y botellas brillantes, y pasos de baile como rituales satánicos. Un instante volaba su camisa fuera de la pista, y las chicas lo adoraban, pero luego estaba él, como la sombra de la muerte, más sexy de lo que pudiera describir con palabras._

 _Luego fue que se acercó y se lo comió._

 _Pero realmente debería contar mejor esa parte._

 _Se había arreglado frente al espejo, una sonrisa ganadora, dientes perfectos, labios listos para robar besos, y había flotado en poco tiempo a la fiesta más cercana, a la explosión de música más atronadora que había podido encontrar. Sin compañía, porque sabía que esa noche no regresaría solo a casa._

 _Copa tras copa, tuvo que haber mezclado más de un tipo de licor, pero qué importaba, porque se sentía vivo, tan vivo que su corazón rebotaba por las paredes de la discoteca como una pelota de pingpong._

 _Y luego lo vio, y se vieron, y tuvo sus labios muy cerca de su oído. Se olvidó de las chicas y del alcohol y se preguntó, brevemente, si el amor estaba en el aire y si podía beberse el azul brillante de esos ojos._

 _Luego se comieron entre sí._

 _Tal vez debería ser más específico._

 _Eran extraños, pero aquel ambiente salvaje llamaba a una parte muy primitiva de la naturaleza humana. Se obviaban los nombres, las introducciones y la cháchara seductora de siempre que sirve como preliminar a un acto más urgente y físico, la carnalidad del deseo de sentirse lleno, pleno, más humano y a misma vez más bestia._

 _Lo arrastró a bailar. Porque, aunque no quisiera perder tiempo, le gustaba seducir a su presa con sus caderas y sus brazos y la provocación de restregar su trasero contra una entrepierna que parecía querer salir fuera de los pantalones a explotar por su cuenta. Si se hubiera bajado la cremallera nadie lo habría notado. Si hubiera hundido su mano en ese lugar caliente – si le hubiera empezado a masturbar ahí mismo – nadie le hubiera notado._

 _Pero lo hizo después, un par de canciones después, cuando salieron al frío de la noche y al murmullo de los autos, los semáforos y la torre de Tokio una silueta al fondo de la negrura brillante. El callejón estaba húmedo y sofocante, pero encontró aire en la boca del otro, de ese atractivo y magnético desconocido._

_ ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene deprimido?

Charasuke le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y se acomodó las gafas de sol. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolían los ojos, le dolía todo, y tenía una pequeña herida en su labio, evidencia de que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño demasiado bizarro y cachondo.

_ Que cuando le pedí su número no me lo dio. – Colocó la taza sobre la mesa de aquella tranquila cafetería a la que solían ir en las mañanas, y se dejó caer contra el asiento con dramatismo – Sakura, no quiso darme su número. A mí, Charasuke. ¿Qué está pasando?

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos y mordió su sándwich.

_ No eres irresistible para todo el mundo.

_ ¡Lo hubieras visto anoche! Por poco lo hacemos en-

Recordó que estaba en un lugar público, y que la señora de sesenta años sentada detrás de él no apreciaría la divulgación de sus aventuras sexuales.

Habló bajito.

_ Por poco follamos ahí en el callejón. – Susurró apresuradamente, y acunó la taza en sus manos – No me preocupaba, incluso le dije "Tengo un condón y lubricante en el bolsillo", pero de golpe me dio la vuelta, dijo que no, me puso contra la pared, y se frotó contra mí mientras me masturbaba. ¿Te parece que eso lo haría alguien que no me ve irresistible?

Sakura colocó su pan encima del plato y se masajeó las sienes.

_ ¿Te parece que quería saber todos los detalles? – preguntó con forzada suavidad, pero Charasuke podía notar que habla entre dientes.

_ Ah, disculpa. Pero bueno, ya captas la idea.

_ Tal vez no quería llegar tan lejos, Chara. – dijo ella con un suspiro, y Charasuke agonizaba.

¿Qué quería que le dijera? "Oh, sí, tienes toda la razón, Sakura. Me dejé llevar, Sakura. Creí que era amor pero sólo fue el alcohol, Sakura." PFFF

Patrañas.

Ella no lo vio. Ella no vio cuando se lo comió con los ojos, y luego con sus manos en la pista de baile, y después con la embriagadora lengua que perpetró su boca una y otra vez.

_ Creo que lo que te pasa es que te ha herido un poco el orgullo. – Sakura sonrió – No te lo tomes muy en serio. Tal vez es un chico inseguro.

Eso podría ser. Eso definidamente le hace sentir mucho mejor.

Pero igual.

Le gustaría volver a verlo.

 _La noche siguiente es un laberinto de opciones y luces de neón que se dibujan en su vista periférica a gran velocidad, palabras que vuelan y risas que estallan en el espacio contaminado con el olor a sudor y a sexo._

 _Y como si estuviera viendo la misma película otra vez, el deja vù se trepó por su espalda y tuvo que darse la vuelta. Y ahí estaba, frente a él, y en cuanto lo vio se acercó con una sonrisa de bienvenida, como si le hubiera estado esperando._

 _Y bailaron, y se tocaron, y se comieron._

 _Pero Charasuke cambió de tácticas. Fue él quien le empujó al cubículo del baño y lo estampó con fuerza medida contra la pared, orgulloso de que en su estado de ebriedad pudiera pensar un plan tan elaborado._

 __ ¿Me extrañaste?_

 _No le dejó contestar._

 __ ¿Viniste a buscarme?_

 _Dejarle responder sería lo último que haría. Zafó sus pantalones y lo tomó en su mano y lo sacudió y lo sacudió, y lo apretó sólo un poquito, y se bebió cada uno de los jadeos con los labios presionados a la comisura de su boca. Le encajaba los dedos en los hombros, pero a Charasuke no le importaba, porque esta vez era él el agujero negro que se lo tragaría, podía sentirlo; los tambores pulsando con más rapidez a cada segundo, el ritualístico ritmo de sus caderas y su boca hambrienta que devoró los labios del extraño y los mordió; una pequeña jugarreta vengativa._

_ ¿Se fue corriendo?

_ No precisamente.

Justo cuando el extraño de ojos azules iba a meter la mano en sus pantalones, su teléfono sonó y tuvo que abandonarlo. Emergencia familiar. Muy importante. Si le dedicó una mirada de disculpa Charasuke puede que la confundiera con una mirada de despedida. Que le guiñara un ojo y le dejara así con las ganas a propósito fue algo que le pasó por la cabeza.

Sakura se rió en su cara.

_ Tienes tan buena suerte, Charasuke.

_ ¡Al menos YO puedo decir _Parangaricutimiricua ro_! – puso de un manotazo las tarjetas del juego en la mesa con frustración y se cruzó de brazos mirándola inquisitivamente.

Su amiga frunció el ceño y lo intentó por sexta vez.

_ Parangaricutim…Palangacuritim…

_ Lo sigues diciendo mal, Sakura. – farfulló en un puchero, interiormente satisfecho de tener un talento con su lengua que nadie podía imitar.

_ Esto es ridículo. – se rindió la pelirrosada, y volvió a lanzar sus dados.

Sí, era ridículo. Pero Charasuke no tiraría la toalla con tanta facilidad. Además, ¿cuál era el dicho? A la tercera va la vencida.

 _Y la tercera no fue como un deja vú, no fue la repetición frenética del mismo entorno y las mismas sensaciones. Todavía no había entrado al club cuando sus pasos se detuvieron sobre el asfalto, alzó la cabeza y ahí estaba, el azul vívido y vibrante en la noche de luces naranjas, y Charasuke se quedó sin respirar por varios segundos._

 _Ahora que lo veía sin una gota de alcohol en su sistema, le parecía hermoso. Más atractivo que antes._

 _Y se sintió caer._

Sonrió de lado, una expresión coqueta, y vio que el chico extraño se paralizó un poco, pero no se fue corriendo como la vez anterior. "Tal vez es un chico inseguro", había dicho Sakura. Sí, tal vez, y Charasuke iba a actuar con esa premisa.

Una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro suspiró con ánimo de falsa derrota.

_ Como siempre te vas con el rabo entre las piernas me quedé pensando que huías de mí. – Buscó su mirada, y luego sus labios, y sonrió después de pasar la lengua por los suyos - ¿Me tienes miedo?

Aquellos ojos siguieron su lengua, y la voz del extraño tardó en salir, pero oh, estremeció cada hueso de su cuerpo.

_ ¿Miedo? – Un bufido. Bien, eso le gusta. Los dos son orgullosos, a su manera – ¿Por qué te tendría miedo?

Sabía que se hacía el duro a propósito, porque Charasuke puede notar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Quería tocarlo.

 _Pero no siente la misma libertad sin el alcohol de su lado. La locura está dormida en su interior a la espera de que algo la despierte._

Se sobó la nuca con una mano para contener sus impulsos, y tiró levemente de sus propios mechones. Le dedicó una mirada candente, llena de intenciones buenas y malas. Charasuke quería que entendiera que le quería otra vez, pero, también, que quería tener otras cosas.

_ Hay un restaurante aquí cerca, muy bueno. ¿Tienes hambre?

El extraño se encogió de hombros.

_ No realmente. – Hablaba con voz algo ronca, profunda. Su cadencia le sabía a miel. – ¿Y quieres que vaya a cenar con alguien que no me ha dicho su nombre?

_ Lo mismo digo. – Charasuke se rió entre dientes, y estiró el brazo cortésmente. Le dijo su nombre.

El chico extraño tomó su mano y la apretó con firmeza. Charasuke sintió su pecho expandirse con un calor hormigueante.

 _Bum bum bum. El oxígeno se esfuma del aire y de su sistema. Los ojos azules se inyectan en su mente como una potente droga._

El chico abrió su boca para moldear las sílabas, y dejó de ser un extraño: Se volvió Menma.

 _Después pasaron muchas cosas. Comieron, bebieron, fueron a ver una película. Luego pasaron la noche por las calles, por un parque solitario de árboles murmurantes, y se besaron en un banco como si compartieran un secreto._

 _Siguieron más días, más cafés en la mañana con Sakura, más noches de parranda y desquicie, pero todo el tiempo tenía un contacto en su teléfono, una persona que lo encontraba en la penumbra de la discoteca y la clavaba los ojos como si fueran a cazarse el uno al otro, presas de un depredador que les sobrepasaba._

 _Era frenesí y alcohol y lujuria, y mucho, mucho dolor en el pecho, y diversión, y besos de despedida y de reencuentro._

Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no era amor.

Aunque estaba muy cerca de serlo.


End file.
